The Pheonix
by Kawaii Ker
Summary: This has noting to do with the tilte of the nxt book! this is my version of the fith book. i started writting this last a while ago, it has to do with this girl that is apart of a kin noone has ever heard before, not even hermonie.


"Mom, can you pass the rice

I really hope you like my story. I don't think that this has ever been done before but if it has please tell me. And please r/r if you want me to continue. For ever review i get i will add another page. Example 2 r/r 2 pages.

So the more i get the longer the chapters will be.

**__**

CHAPTER 1

PHEONIX

"Mom, can you pass the rice?"

"Sure. Here you go."

((Doorbell))

DING DONG!!!

"Boy, we really got to get that fixed."

"Mom you said you'd get it fixed a long time ago. Remember?"

I looked up as I saw my mom walk over to the door. The rest of my family keeps on talking as I strained my ears to hear who was at the door.

::at the door::

"You want my daughter to go there?"

"Yes, we weren't sure if she could come because of who she is, but I think we can manage. She can enroll as soon as possible. Tomorrow, if it's alright."

"Wow! Tomorrow! I think now is fine, but she has to pack. I have heard what a good school it is. The best part is will be that she will be the first of our kind to attend. It would be a pleasure having her there. Let me go tell the family…would you like to come in? Don't worry you are always welcomed here."

"Why yes thank you."

"Would you like something to drink? Water, wine, soda…"

"Water will be fine."

::inside the house::

"Everyone, you remember Minny."

My brothers and sisters and I stood up, and said, "Welcome Professor McGonagoll, we hope you enjoy your stay with us."

"Why thank you children. I always do. You know what? Your family has got to be the most well mannered and polite I know."

My parents laughed a little at this. Then Minny and my mother spoke to me.

"Dearest, Minny and I have something to tell you. You are excused from the table and are to come into the living room please."

"Yes mother," I answered in a monotone voice. As I got up from the table, I made my way over to the living room. I couldn't imagine why my mom look as if she was going to explode with excitement as I was ordered to sit down.

"Sweetheart, you going to go to England to finish your studies."

"What's better is you leave tomorrow with me," said Minny.

"That's great you guys, but, I need to pack and finish dinner, and…"

Minny and my mother giggled at this.

I looked at them quizzically, "What's so funny?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"…and don't forget to write."

"I won't mother."

"and don't forget to-"

"Say please and thank you, wash my hands before and after every meal, brush my teeth six times a day, shower, make sure my clothes is clean for the next day and exercise every morning and evening," I finished for her.

"My, you now me to well now don't you?"

"You're my mother of course I should."

I hugged her for the last time as I made my way over to the train station. I can't understand why Minny wanted me to ride the train to school, when I could have used a port key or something. Oh well, maybe she wants me to met everyone I can before I start school. As I looked around for the train I listened cautiously to the people around me. I wanted to make sure I was at the right platform before I went on. Looking at my ticket, I saw it was between platforms nine and ten, at three/fourths. Minny told me it was a little tricky getting on and told me to look for a family with bright red hair. She told me they had a young girl and three older boys with freckles. I was hoping they wouldn't be too hard to find, and to my surprise, they weren't. I could hear them arguing about something. 

"May we help you?" asked two of the boys. They were both quite tall and looked like twins.

"That is very kind of you to ask," I answered them, "you see, I am new here, and Minny told me to look for your family to help me get to the train." 

"Minny?" asked the lady, whom I am quite sure was their mother, "Oh! You must mean Minerva. The Professor, right?"

"Ummm…yes we, my family and I, call her Minny. My parents grew up with her."

"Wow!" shouted the little girl, "your parents must be really old!"

"Ginny!!" shouted the mother, "that wasn't a very nice thing to say. I am sorry sweetie, you said you wanted help to get on the platform?"

"Yes, please."

"Then just fallow my son Ron, Ron! Where are you? There you are. Please help this young lady on the train."

That was the last I saw of that lady, and I never got to thank her for being so nice to me. Ron helped me on the barrier and found me a compartment with two of his other friends. I looked at them and found them to be very kind.

"I am Harry Potter," said the first boy. He had on his black robes and had very unruly black hair. His glasses looked as if they needed mending and he had this scar in the middle of his forehead.

"My name is Hermione," said the girl. She looked very sure of herself and looked to be the bookworm type without pushing it to look like a nerd. She had long light brown hair and small teeth.

"I'm Ron," said the boy with red hair who had helped me on the train.

"Who are you," questioned Hermione.

"Who am I? Or would you rather my name?" I asked.

"Erm, both?" asked Harry.

"I am a veela, although my appearance doesn't prove much. I am also part phoenix. Hence my name, Phoenix. What this means is that although I have qualities of a veela, because my parents and siblings are full veelas, I cannot be killed easily because I am part phoenix, meaning that although a phoenix is reborn from its ashes, wombs heal easily and I can cure someone if they are close to death my saving them with my tears. Of course, I this was when I was little because I was always hurting my self and others so I would heal them as I would myself. But I haven't cried since I was six. So it takes a lot to make me cry now."

This took the three a back. My appearance wasn't even close to your normal everyday veela. I had dark brown hair that almost appeared black and dark brown eyes. My skin color was also very dark because I loved to play in the sun. I wasn't very tall compared to some people:::Ron::cough::cough::: but tall enough that people didn't think I was ten.

"So," said Ron casually, "what kind of qualities of a veela?"

"Well," I said, "I can make any guy fall in love with me, I can turn heads anywhere I go…I can pretty much do anything Flur can do."

"And your ok with this?" said Hermionie, "I mean being part phoenix and all?"

"Oh yea, nothing can kill me. Not even the killing curse."


End file.
